The Terrible Two
by Sanidia
Summary: Trying to handle one Subject Zero is difficult ... but what in fact there is two! Shep and the team are going to have their hands full with these two sisters of hell.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are owned by Bioware except OC. Story may differ from storyline within the game but I hope you all enjoy, my first attempt at a ME fanfic 3**

Two identical cryo pods sat side by side, each containing nearly identical beings. Normally pods were left unguarded because everyone knew that once a being went under cryo it would take one hell of a miracle to have them wake up and escape. However the scientist staring down into the holding area could not help but shudder when he thought about the beings inside the pods just a few feet below him. Everything had to be checked routinely, there was to be no mistakes, no estimates, no errors whatsoever. Afterall this was Purgatory.

The incoming transmission beeped on the console closest to him, standing Warden Kuril motioned for everyone to leave the room. Watching as everyone left he clicked the console and waited for the caller to appear.

"Warden Kuril it is a pleasure as always."

"Illusive man." Kuril all but growled out, curling his fist at his side he hated dealing with this human. "What can I do for you?" he tried to keep his monotones level, the Illusive man could be called anything but human.

"Business." taking a drag from his cigarette his hologram began pacing in front of the warden, "I want to purchase a package." Kuril raised his omni tool and brought up a digital list of all the inmates currently alive in Purgatory, "Actually it will be two packages." The Illusive man continued, smirking when he saw the shocked turians face.

Kuril did not have to even ask who he was on about, "That is impossible." he spoke straightening his back as he spoke.

"I make the impossible, possible Kuril. I want those two available for pick up as soon as possible. I'm sure this will cover the costs." Swiping his hand on a nearby console, Kuril could not help but smile bitterly as 10 million credits were deposited into his account. "Pleasure doing business." Without another word the connection was closed.

It took a moment for Kuril to stop looking at the sum of money now staring back at him, clearing his throat he sat down and began thinking. He already had the money, hell, why should he give away his bargaining chips. Smirking Kuril closed his console and sat back placing his feet on the desk and relaxing back, wondering who the poor soul was that was coming to pick up the two devils.

Shepherd stood looking down at the two new dossiers in front of him, he knew the rest of his current team were standing waiting for his orders, he could feel their anticipation for the next mission. "Miranda." he looked up a little puzzled, "This can not be right." he handed the digital file back to his second in command.

"No." Miranda scanned the information once more, "This is correct."

"Shit." Shepherd rubbed his stubble as he leaned against the barrier behind him. It took him a moment to think of a plan of action, "Joker set a course of Purgatory."

"Wait Shepherd, Purgatory?" Garrus spoke up looking as confused as the rest of the team. Shepherd could only nod as once more he went back into his own mind to calculate further.

"Shit." Zaeed growled, moving from one foot to another.

After another round of silence Garrus once more spoke up, "So do I dare ask … what are who are we picking up?"

Shepherd could not help but chuckle, "EDI can you bring up the dossiers please."

"Of course Shepherd."

Everyone stood still as two faces appeared in the middle of the console. Both looking more like teenagers than grown women. Miranda broke the silence whilst pacing along the console, "First dossier is for Jack." The image changed to the more violent looking of the pair, shaved head, tattoos adorning every inch of her skin from the neck down, "Wanted within a number of systems, highly powerful biotic, currently held at Purgatory within cryo status."

"Crazy little bitch. I like it." Zaeed chuckled.

Miranda could only roll her eyes before continuing, "The second dossier is for Kitty. Once again wanted over a number of systems, powerful biotic, known mercenary assassin. Currently held within Purgatory within cryo status."

"Wait you're telling me she is a mercenary." Grunt crossed his arms as he stared at the image in front of him. Staring back was an almost identical picture of the first person, however this one had hair, bright red hair, piercing blue eyes and not as many tattoos as the first, she looked innocent like any other soft human on the Citadel.

"The cute ones are the deadliest." Zaeed cut in still impressed as both of their criminal records began running through at considerable speed.

"We do not need to have these kind of people on the ship Shepherd." Jacob spoke up.

"This is just the kind of people we need." Shepherd spoke earning him nods of agreement from a number of others within the room. "ETA Joker?"

"3 Hours Commander."

"Garrus. Thane." Both nodded in agreement, "We will to Purgatory. The rest of you back to your stations. EDI monitor Purgatory once we land, this is either going to be a nice walk in the park, or we are just going to be walking straight into a floating hell."


	2. Chapter 2

' _Something isn't right …. Jack… JACK!'_

' _Jeez calm your tits. I'm thinking.'_

' _I still say something is happening outside.'_

' _Well no shit. Did you feel that?'_

' _Mech … no wait four Mechs, newer models … impressive.'_

' _Not the time to geek out Kitty!'_

' _Shut up!'_

' _Nerd!'_

Everything went silent before the sound of a distant explosion seemed to rattle the pods. Kitty wish she could open her eyes and see what was going on. Cryo was a major bitch, no use of your limbs, your senses dulled to near nonexistence, just you and your thoughts, well yours and one annoying older sister. Then once more her thoughts were cut off when another explosion could be felt.

Another long length of silence went by before a sound of metal moving reached her ears. Taking a deep mental breath she could of screamed for joy when she felt her fingers and toes beginning to tingle, they were being released from cryo … but why? who? …. if she remembered correctly the Turian ambassador had all but screamed their numerous life sentences.

' _He was an idiot.'_

There was no time to respond to her sister's violent thoughts when all of a sudden pain coursed through her as the blood in her veins began to heat up once more and begin moving violently throughout her body. ' _This shit hurts.'_ she screamed mentally as without any warning sound was no longer dulled and the numerous sounds of close combat were ringing around the two pods.

The burning subsided within her veins but was replaced by the feeling of artificial air hitting her skin with the sound of machinery coming alive. It took Kitty a moment to focus her eyes on what was happening around her, there standing were four mechs. All looking at both of them, waiting .. watching .. assessing.

' _Ready?'_ Jack sent the thought but Kitty did not have time to answer as from the corner of her eye she noticed her sister powering up her biotics and running towards the mechs, buying her some time to get out of the pod.

Falling to her knees Kitty welcomed the air into her lungs, she could feel the heat on her skin from the now tangled metal in front of her, the cursing screams of violence from Jack reaching her ears. She did not know what made her do it but Kitty looked up to the observation both above the holding area and noticed three faces staring back, was that amusement on their faces? It was then she noticed the movement behind them, the small glint from a gun catching the light.

"Did you see that Shepherd?" Garrus asked still staring down at the now two empty pods.

Shepherd and Thane could only nod, both also still transfixed with the scene below them, however nothing could prepare them for the body flying over their heads and slamming against the glass with such a force that it shattered, flinging the body to the floor below the observation deck. Turning around all three immediately raised their guns at the red glowing biotic standing in the doorway.

"Pfft still using this model … idiots." Kitty scowled before throwing the gun to the side, walking into the room she did not take any notice of the guns being pointed at her as she continued to walk till she stood in front of the three men. "Wow… my knights in shining armour." she smirked before turning her attention to the console behind them. "Excuse me." she spoke gently pushing what must of been the leader to the side. Her fingers nibbly maneuvering over the console.

"That was … impressive." Garrus spoke, the shock still present in his voice as he placed his sniper rifle to his side.

Kitty chuckled, "You ain't seen nothin yet handsome." she gave him a playful wink before turning her attention back to the console. "So I hope at least one of you has a way off this piece of shit."

"Commander Shepherd." he offered her his hand but her attention was still on the console, "What are you doing exactly?"

"Buying us some time …." she looked over her shoulder, "Commander." It only took her a few more seconds to get the codes she needed, turning she smiled, "Lead the way Commander." she noticed he was trying not to laugh at her sarcastic use of the word 'Commander'.

It seemed to be too easy for them to make their way through the ship, of course they encountered the odd cluster of soldiers and tech, but Kitty could only laugh as one by one they were all destroyed. However that all changed when they reached the main holding pen, Kuril was waiting for them and of course the bastard had brought his best with him. Slowly the group downed each of his men, thankfully the three men had brought enough arsenal to handle even the mech that had been released, now was the real challenge, Kuril.

"Keep him distracted." Kitty spoke before peeking over the barricade, the stupid idiot was ranting and raving, "Keep him talking." she winked at the group before disappearing seemingly into thin air with only the soft afterglow of her biotics.

"Did you see that !?" Garrus spoke.

"I've never seen anyone do that." Thane spoke before popping off a number of rounds at the still ranting Kuril.

"Now isn't the time guys." Shepherd growled before ducking just in time to miss a rocket to the face.

Everything went quiet which made each of them peek out from the barricades and all watched in both horror and fascination as once again out of thin air Kitty slammed into the back of Kuril, grabbing onto his back like a lion taking down their prey. Kuril cursed to the heavens, however he could not shake the damned human from his back. Powering up her biotics both her and Kuril were surrounded by the red glow before a scream echoed throughout the hall before the sound of the Turians body hitting the floor.

Wiping her hands down her trousers Kitty could only smirk when she noticed the last twitches of life leaving the body laying at her feet.

' _Hey little shit where the hell are you?'_

' _Having some playtime. You?'_

' _Clearing the way for you shit head.'_

Running ahead of the three guys Kitty could only laugh when she saw the numerous bodies littered throughout the passageways. Thankfully Jack was thinking clearly and giving her directions in her head to where she was. It only took her a few minutes to reach a now very pissed off Jack, "Can you see this !? Fuckin' Cerberus!"

Walking to the window Kitty could only curse under her breath as there as plain as day was a ship wearing the Cerberus logo.Turning she noticed Jack had powered up her biotics once more, looking in the direction she was aiming Kitty could only roll her eyes as her so called, knights in shining armor came running up to them. "So…" Kitty pointed to the ship, "Yours? Commander?" she scowled her hands beginning to glow with her own biotics.

"Hey." Shepherd held up his hands, looking at both the sisters he had to admit a small bit of him was nervous as hell as the two biotics lit up the surrounded corridor. "I'm Commander Shepherd." He was met with another string of curse words from Jack, "We are here to recruit you both for an important mission."

' _Lets hijack the ship and run.'_

' _Really !?'_ Kitty looked at Jack in scrutiny, it actually amazed her how narrow minded her older sister could get. _'It's a way out Jack.'_

"Fine. But I want full access to all your files. Especially our files." Jack stood with her arms crossed, no longer glowing blue with warning.

"Deal." Shepherd mirrored Jack's body language and smirked earning him a scowl from her which amused him to no end.

"Lead the way … Commander." Kitty winked at her sister before following the men to their ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty looked in awe as the group made their way through the ship which she later found out was the Normandy. There was some serious tech just at her fingertips, she could not help but twitch her fingers at her side as she resisted the urge to touch the consoles which lit up the interior of the ship.

All of them walked through to a room which had a large table sitting in the centre and a model of the ship standing proudly as the centre piece. Breaking away from the group Kitty rushed towards the console and began gazing at the systems within the ship.

Jack stood to the side and rolled her eyes as she watched her sister. Kitty had always been the same when it came to anything tech. Hell, she even remembered how at the age of six her little sister had stripped down a security drone and reprogrammed it to sing and dance.

"Commander. I see we have two new guests." Miranda walked into the room and looked at both of the twin sisters with amusement.

"Yes." Shepherd walked to the right of the table and leaned against the side barrier, "This is Jack." he motioned with his hand, "And this is Kitty." Kitty waved before turning her attention back to the console.

Her attention was fully on the console, she couldn't believe how much high tech was on this ship, she had to stop herself from giggling like a little girl. It had everything …. she could not wait to get her hands on some of the weapon systems. The raised voices did not even phase her from the console, she knew Jack could handle herself. However it was when she was about to access the Cyberwarfare software that the console locked her out and ship really came alive.

"That is rude." A computerized female voice spoke.

"EDI?" Shepherd questioned hearing the AI speak suddenly.

"Someone is trying to look at my Cyber warfare systems without clearance, Commander."

Kitty laughed, "Well hello to you too beautiful." she stood back folding her arms and staring at the AI looking at her back. "Impressive system but you know if you ever want me to fiddle with some of your systems you let me know." she winked before turning her attention to the others in the room.

"So we have one who is a psychopath and the other that flirts with AI's." Miranda stared at both the sisters.

"Say that again Cheerleader." Jack powered up her biotics once again but before Shepherd could intervene Kitty shouted.

"Don't you dare!" Everyone stared at her in disbelief, she continued, "You even so much as make a scrape on her and I swear I will kick both your asses!" she pointed to both Miranda and Jack before stomping out the room.

"Ok I am lost. Who is she talking about?" Shepherd spoke completely lost.

"The ship stupid." Jack spoke before turning, "And I want those files Shepherd." she spoke while walking out the room. _'Cerberus! Fuckin' Cerberus!'_

' _Could be worse.'_

' _Oh shut up nerd breath.'_

Kitty wondered throughout the ship, watching as everyone else went about their duties. People were tapping away at consoles, standing chatting in groups, examining reports, she was still in awe. However like her sister stated this was Cerberus, the most sneakiest bunch of bastards in this galaxy.

Making her way back to the crew deck she gazed down and frowned as she noticed the Turians blood had now dried onto her prison combat pants, _UGH!_ she thought to herself before the elevator doors opened up with a swoosh.

People were still going about their own business as she walked up to the mess hall and grabbed herself a water, leaning back on the counter she stood and watched everyone quietly.

Kitty did not know how long she had been standing there but it was entertaining to see the Cerberus minions running around like mindless idiots.

Garrus rubbed his neck to get rid of a now familiar ache, walking into the mess hall he stopped and could only watch as one of the sisters stood watching the crew. His visor showed him that her heart rate was steady, her biotics were still cooling down but were not posing any threat to anyone. However it fascinated him how her ice blue eyes slowly preyed on each of the crew members passing her, like a predator waiting to pounce.

"Problem?" Jacob spoke making Garrus jump a little as he turned around and scowled. Peering behind him he noticed one of their newest members standing across the room. "What do you make of them?" Jacob spoke still staring at the woman casually standing there.

"Well." Garrus spoke considering his thoughts for a moment before continuing, "They are both one hell of an addition to the team." He couldn't help but notice the disgusted grunt that came from Jacob as both of them stood there analyzing the new additions to the team.

"Your room is ready Kitty." EDI's voice rung out.

Sipping on her water Kitty nodded before grabbing a snack bar and making her way to the elevator, "Which floor EDI?" she spoke passing both the Turian that was with the others on Purgatory and what must of been another Cerberus official, it didn't take much to guess she could see the disgusted look in his eyes. Walking past them she was about to enter the elevator but turned and smirked at both of them standing there, "Nice shooting by the way handsome, needs a little work though." She couldn't help but laugh as she noticed his mandibles quiver in response, crossing her arms she stood staring back at them while the elevator doors began to close.

"I have allocated a spare officers quarters for you." EDI's voice spoke softly in the elevator.

"You guys go all out don't you." Kitty spoke between bites of the snack bar she picked up.

"Well from your file I understand you enjoy designing and engineering tech, so it was only logical to assign you quarters which will allow you the space to do your hobbies."

"What else is in those files?" Silence rang throughout the elevator, "EDI?"

"Commander Shepherd has provided you full access to your files and other information."

Kitty could only chuckle as the elevator doors opened and made her way to her room. So even the AI on this ship had attitude. She liked it. Hell synthetics were easier to get along with than organics. Well if she didn't agree with them she could easily rewrite their programs to agree with her. However AI's were a challenge and she loved a challenge.

The door opened and she could not believe her eyes as she walked in, the room was huge! It came with everything, walking around she noticed there was a private bathroom, fully functional console station, tech work station with a set of steps which lead down to a sleeping area with a small skylight which allowed you to look at the passing stars.

"You sure this is the right room EDI?" she asked running her fingers across the silk sheets on the double bed.

"Yes. Is there something wrong? I can assign another room if this displeases you."

"No need EDI. This is more than enough. Thank you."

"I shall leave you to settle in. There are clean clothes in the dressers provided. Welcome aboard The Normandy Kitty."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy :) Thank you all for the support and as a Thank you an extra long chapter.**

The hot water ran over her skin making her sigh in content, when was the last time she had the opportunity to stand and enjoy a shower? Kitty laughed at herself as she began shampooing her hair. Running her fingers through her hair she touched the scar at the base of her skull, it was identical to her sister's. She didn't have to touch it to be reminded as even though the rest of her hair reached past her shoulders there was always the small amount at the base of her skull that didn't grow. Sighing once more she just stood enjoying that little moment of peace and quiet. Of course that did not last long …..

' _Hurry up shit brains.'_

Rolling her eyes Kitty switched off the water and began drying herself off, ' _Ok idiot give me a sec.'_

' _Well hurry I smell like a rotten varren.'_

Putting on a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants Kitty walked out of the bathroom still drying off her hair when she was met with the disgusted look of her sister. "You take forever!." Jack announced pushing her out of the way and starting up her own shower. Kitty chuckled before walking to the tech console and opening it up. She wasn't looking for anything particular as she towel dried her hair.

A knock came from the door, pressing the button on the console Kitty turned in her seat and watched as the doors opened and there stood their new leader, looking … a little nervous. "Commander." she smirked, trying to make him comfortable. From what she had seen so far the man standing there was more than capable of running a ship, hell he knew how to use a gun which was one hell of an improvement from the last idiot that tried to command her and Jack.

"Here are the files you requested." Shepherd walked into the room and stopped when he heard the sound of running water. It took him a moment to gather his senses, clearing his throat he was met once again with the rich laughter of the other sister. "If there is anything you need, let … EDI … know." Once again his mind wandered to the other sister who was in the shower.

' _He is practically drooling … aww it's adorable.'_

' _Shut up nerd! Jeez what kind of sissy shampoo is this!?'_

"Thanks." Kitty stood and grabbed the tech pads from the Commander who seemed to be more than flustered when leaving the room. Laughing Kitty went back to her console and uploaded the data so it could be seen on the big screen. Drying the ends of her hair she once again heard her sister cursing like a sailor, _'It's STRAWBERRY!'_

' _Sissy shampoo for a sissy!'_

Rolling her eyes she turned to the screen and began searching. Shortly she was joined by Jack and both sisters sat side by side and looked at the information Cerberus had on them.

A couple of hours went by with both of them sitting in silence when they found what they were looking for.

"Fucking bastards!" Jack scowled punching the wall next to her as she stared at the glowing screen.

Kitty closed her eyes and dropped her head as the image stared back at them. Biting her bottom lip she tried to calm her anger, she could feel her biotics warming up underneath her skin, she could feel her eyes beginning to water. It was when she was about to reach breaking point that she felt the cool embrace of her sister from behind, "Don't worry kiddo. We will blow that shit hole into space." Jack kissed her sister on the cheek before leaving the room, she needed to go to a dark, quiet place to calm herself down before taking this to Shepherd.

Kitty sat staring at the image for a few more moments before moving on to other information. Yes. Her sister wanted to blow it up, hell she would have front row seats however Kitty had something else in mind and it all began with a certain employee list now sitting there front of her.

The sound of rain hitting the outside of the shuttle made the atmosphere inside it even more depressing. Garrus sat checking his sniper rifle once more when he noticed his visor silently alert him, looking to his left he noticed Kitty sitting quietly, her knee bouncing up and down as she traced the scratches on the inside of the door. Her face was calm however his visor was showing increasing levels of distress. Had this been a good idea? He remembered Shepherd calling himself, Thane and Grunt to come up to his quarters for a chat.

All three had sat and listen to Shepherd as he explained that they had been asked by the twins to go to an abandoned Cerberus base to investigate. Of course all of them had agreed. As the days had past the crew had become silently fond of the sisters, hell, no one would openly admit it to their faces but if you watched carefully, the crew no longer shied away from them.

"ETA 10 minutes Commander." Cortez spoke from the front of the shuttle.

"Let's get this over with." Jack spoke putting a fresh thermal clip into her pistol.

"So what exactly is this place?" Shepherd asked, looking at both of the sisters.

"The 8th circle of hell!" Kitty scowled before turning her attention back to the door.

' _Hang in there shit head. I will make this place light up the system.'_

Kitty looked at her sister and couldn't help but smirk, ' _Drinks after?'_ That earned her a chuckle from Jack as she handed her a pistol.

"Commander." EDI spoke throughout the shuttle, "I am registering heat signatures within the facility."

"Time to say hello." Shepherd grinned before the shuttle door opened and the group jumped out.

The large facility doors opened and they were met with the smell of what could only be explained as a mixture of surgical alcohol and abandonment. Wrinkling her nose Kitty stepped in and raised her pistol as everyone followed in practiced unison. She noticed Shepherd had found a console which still had power and logged into the records on it, she could only stand back and listen as the security log played.

The pistol she had been holding was now at her side, quivering slowly as the security log reached her ears.

"The Illusive Man has pulled all funding on the project. However we have made strides and the discoveries we find will be more beneficial to humanity then he could ever imagine."

Closing her eyes Kitty could not take anymore as the digitalized face stared back, _'Dr Wills.'_ she repeated the name silently to herself over and over, he was second on her list. Scowling as she felt her hands shaking, she turned and continued walking on ignoring the group behind her.

Grunt growled deeply before following Kitty as she walked ahead, "I need to shoot something." he growled again cocking his shotgun, making Kitty smile a little as they both walked into the next room. Both of them had grown close over the past few weeks aboard the Normandy. Both of them were born in a lab. Both enjoyed running into battle. Hell, they had even started to tally up how many kills.

Lost in her thoughts Kitty jumped a little when Grunt nudged her with his shoulder, motioning for her to look ahead. There staring back at them was a large atrium. The skylight had been broken from the overgrown trees and roots trying to make their way further into the building.

Gazing up Kitty remembered the first time she had gazed up at the sunlight shining through the skylight, it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Though in seconds the memory was replaced with the sound of fighting, explosions, screams and the younger face of Jack screaming at her to keep moving. With her sister's hand on her shoulder they all continued further into the facility.

"Hold on. This looks like an arena?" Shepherd questioned as he replaced a thermal clip in his assault rifle after their brief encounter with some varren. EDI had been correct there were small signs of life here, so now all of them were on guard.

"Yeah." Jack smiled as she bent down and touched a dried bloodstain on the floor. "Hell one of the best times here, pitted against the other kid. Survival of the fittest." she turned and looked at her sister who was also smiling, shrugging she continued, "Hell pump a kid full of drugs every time she wins and they get addicted to that winning feeling."

"Wait. They drugged you?" Garrus spoke up.

"I still get that tingling feeling." Both the sisters spoke in unison before chuckling and continuing on.

"Shepherd … what the hell was this place?" Garrus, Thane and Grunt turned to their Commander. Shepherd could only shrug as they caught up to the sisters.

The console hummed to life and a new face stared back, an all too familiar face, "The subjects have rioted however our concern is that subject zero's could get out." Another voice joined in, "All the others are expendable but keep those two alive at any costs!." The sound of gunfire and screaming could be heard on the recording before the console went dead once again.

"Bastards!" Jack screamed punching the console, "The others are expendable." she repeated cursing once more as she paced the room, "Fuck it. Lets get this over with Shepherd."

Walking into yet another room nothing could prepare them for The Blood Pack standing there with their own little arsenal. Without warning both sisters fired up their biotics, Jack hitting the vorcha with a massive dose of shockwaves, while once again Kitty disappeared leaving only a soft glow of her red biotics.

"Cover!" Shepherd roared before the full battle came underway.

It seemed to take them sometime to pick off the vorcha however the Krogan captain was their main concern. Garrus was lining up his shot with some difficulty when he noticed the soft red glow appearing behind him. Breathing deeply he lined up his shot once more as Kitty appeared and placed both her hands underneath the krogan's chin exposing the softness of his neck, sending a wink his way Garrus pulled the trigger and just as quickly the krogan fell to the floor lifeless.

"You've been practicing." she spoke over the radio earning her a laugh from Garrus.

Continuing on they were met with the odd group of others but none posed the risk like the krogan had.

Both of the sisters stopped dead in their tracks as another room faced them. There staring back was what seemed to be a one way mirror. Looking to Jack, Kitty followed as both walked towards it. "I used to bang and scream against this thing, wondering why the others were ignoring me." Jack spoke softly. She shrugged off Shepherd as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Turning Kitty noticed another door, walking ahead she opened it and scowled, this was it. This was where both her and her sister's lives began. Where they were tortured. Where … Kitty swallowed as she felt the bile building up, frowning she smacked the console bringing it life.

"The newest round of experiments were a failure. We are making progress but slowly. No matter the numbers we have to keep the steady number of subjects to make sure we do not harm the subject zeros." Kitty pulled up her pistol and shot it bringing the voice to a stop.

"The subjects are loose. I repeat the subjects are loose." Another voice rang out from yet another console, "We can not let them escape, years of research will be lost. We can't…" The hologram turned and screamed, "No No… Mercy… Please." he screamed. She was about to shoot this one also when a pair of ice blue eyes stared back at her, it was her, a younger her. It did not escape her noticed the fresh blood seemingly to drip down her cheek as she grinned before terminating the feed.

The sound of raised voices reached her ears, rushing to them she walked into the room and noticed all guns pointed to another human. "Oh God." The man spoke his voice shaking, "The Devil." he spoke as he pointed to Kitty.

"You." Kitty growled before rushing Aresh and pinning him to the window behind him, "Well well… look who I found." she smirked putting pressure on his throat making him gasp for air.

"Is that really necessary?" Thane spoke.

"Oh it is." she grinned before throwing the pathetic excuse to the floor, "This parasite made my life a living hell." she walked towards him, firing up her biotics.

"Mercy … Please…" The man continued before Shepherd stepped in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack spoke still aiming her pistol at him.

"I am restarting Pragia." he coughed before getting to his feet and continuing, "Can you imagine, with both of you here we can make biotics even more powerful." Kitty cursed before lunging for the man but was held back by Garrus who was hissing as she began kicking and punching him to get out of his hold.

Jack could only laugh, "You are like the rest of them." Dropping her pistol she growled grabbing the man by his collar, "You better run sunshine, this place is going kaboom in a few minutes." Without another word the man ran out cursing and screaming as he panicked.

Kitty continued kicking and screaming in protest. "Shepherd." Jack turned holstering her pistol, "Give me a few minutes and then lets blow this shit hole up." Shepherd nodded and motioned for his team to leave with a still kick and screaming Kitty.

She watched as Shepherd stayed back with Jack as Garrus carried her over his shoulder back to the shuttle. "You should of let me kill him!" she screamed punching his armor. "Let me go!"

"Sorry." Garrus spoke readjusting her on his shoulder. Without warning he let out a scream of pain, throwing Kitty to the floor, checking his neck he scowled, "Did you just bite me !?"

Kitty dusted off her combat trousers and moved her hair out of her face before grinning and shrugging, "Don't know what your talking about." she innocently spoke before walking ahead back to the shuttle.

"He he he." Grunt chuckled placing a hand on the Turians shoulder, "That's my girl."

Everyone waited for Jack in the shuttle, shutting the door the team set off back to the Normandy. Jack sat flicking the top of the detonator, open, close, open … close, looking her sister she smiled. Shepherd knocked on the cockpit door motioning for Cortez to hurry the hell up as within seconds the button had been pressed and the shuttle rattled violently as the hell hole burned like hellfire behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doc you busy?" Garrus spoke up from the doorway of the medical bay.

"Ahh Garrus what can I do for you?" Dr Chakwas spoke up from the console she was currently working on. Garrus moved from one foot to another hesitating a little as the doors closed behind him. "How is your face feeling these days?" She spoke up again seeing him standing there and not making any motion of heading further in.

"You did an amazing job doctor." He placed a hand on his neck and rubbed softly avoiding her eyes, "It is about ….. something …. else." Swallowing nervously Garrus forced himself to sit down on the empty seat nearest to him.

"Garrus you are worrying me." Dr Chakwas chuckled before sitting opposite him and crossing her legs waiting for him to speak up.

Sighing Garrus swallowed his pride and spoke up, "Doctor she bite me!"

Raising an eyebrow Dr Chakwas could only sit there and let the sentence be processed, "She … bit you?" she spoke slowly still trying to make a connection.

"Kitty. She er… bit me on the last mission." he rubbed both his hands together before speaking again, "I need to know if I need anything Doc."

Hiding her face with her hand Dr Chakwas tried to hide her laughing but it was no use. It must of been the mixture of his worry and the look of utter shock on his face that pushed her over the edge. "Please forgive me." Straightening her uniform she stood up, "Well it is better to be careful." Looking at his neck she noticed a small amount of bruising, of course to the naked eye everything looked fine, after all Turians had skin that could cut flesh open, however looking careful she noticed the soft dark color appearing in the place he said she bite him. "There is a little bruising appearing but don't worry she hasn't done any serious damage."

Garrus flickered his mandibles in relief, "Thanks Doc." Feeling awkward again he stood and shook her hand before turning to leave.

"However I am worried how Kitty is doing." Garrus turned by her unexpected words, "You know toxins, side effects … I will have to speak to Mordin further." Without another word she turned back to the console she had been working at and the room once again descended into silence as Garrus left the room and began searching for her.

Staring down at the glass in front of her Kitty scowled before pouring yet another shot of alcohol and threw it back as if it was nothing. The warmth from the alcohol was a welcome side effect as she struggled to control her emotions.

Ever since they had all returned back to the Normandy, Kitty had stormed off throwing the pistol to the floor and cursing to the heavens. Everyone had cowered away as she stormed into the elevator and slammed the console.

Jack could only stand as the others looked to her, crossing her arms she grinned, "Don't look at me. Best advice. Leave her alone or you might have a damaged ship to deal with." Jack chuckled before making her way back to her own hideout. Her sister was the calm one of the both of them, however she had once made the mistake of pestering her sister when she was pissed off and had paid the price. Jack fondly moved her hands over a small scar that was on her ribs and smiled, her sister had one hell of punch when she wanted too.

' _Leave me alone!'_ Kitty mentally spat at her sister as she felt the familiar dull hum begin in the back of her mind. Taking yet another shot of alcohol she noticed the bottle was becoming empty, standing up she made her way behind the bar looking for the next round.

The sound of the doors opening made her scowl while she still searched for another bottle, she could hear the sound of footsteps approach the bar, sighing she stood as she grabbed the bottle and faced the person who had interrupted her. "Oh it's you." she spoke before dragging the glass towards her and took yet another shot.

Garrus frowned as he watched her throwback the drink. He had to admit there was something about the anger in her eyes that made him want to challenge her. "You going to share?" he spoke sitting down on a stool and grabbed the glass from her and motioned for her to fill it up.

"Ugh fine!" she spat out before pouring him a drink and watched as he copied her movements and within seconds the drink was gone. Both of them were silent for a long time, taking turns taking shots the first bottle was quickly finished and the second was quickly started. "Turian flesh does not taste good." she made a face which had Garrus in hysterics.

"Well you know we normally don't get bitten by humans." he rubbed his neck and laughed as she made a face one more before taking another drink. It still puzzled him how many emotions could be read on a human's face. He remembered his lessons on the species and how they could change color according to their moods, how expressive their eyes could be, body language the list of weaknesses was endless. However here he sat on guard, having what seemed to be casual drinks with the hellspawn of biotics.

"Come on handsome." Kitty spoke grabbing the bottle and a new set of glasses, "Let us see that poker face of yours."

Garrus chuckled, "Oh you are on." He walked over to the poker table and began splitting the cards. "Shouldn't we get some more players?" he spoke as he watched her pour another set of drinks.

"Good idea!" Grabbing his arm she quickly brought up his omni tool and sent a message to some of the others who she knew would be free at this time.

Within moments the doors opened and Grunt came striding in, "Time to get this started!" he roared before being joined by, Zaeed, Thane, Mordin, Jacob and finally Tali. It took a few minutes for everyone to grab some drinks and get seated. Kitty turned to Garrus and winked, "Hopefully your poker skills are better than your shooting."

"I do not know this game yet." Tali spoke as she stared at the cards placed in front of her.

"Sit this one out sunshine." Zaeed spoke in his gruff voice as he took a swig from his beer bottle. Tali nodded and sat close to Kitty as she watched her shuffle the cards in her hand with perfect fluidity. "Ok let's get this shit started!" Zaeed once more spoke up and the game officially began.

"Commander … where is everyone?" Miranda spoke over the console.

"What do you mean?" Shepherd spoke back whilst still gazing down at his own console, reading over the reports of their last mission. Did he want to report this back to the Illusive man? He was torn between his duty and well … the twins. Rubbing his face he listened as Miranda continued.

"No one has reported in for their second cycle. Have you assigned them other duties?"

"What the … erm no…. EDI?" Shepherd stood, grabbing his hoodie he started making his way to the elevator, where the hell was everyone?

"Commander." EDI's smooth voice broke the silence of the ride, "There is a large group of people currently in the lounge.

"Thanks EDI." Walking out of the elevator Shepherd could hear raised voices coming from behind the lounge doors. Confused he strode towards it and opened the door, however he could only stand shocked as the scene unfolded before him.

"Bring it on little girl!" Grunt roared whilst slamming his fists down on the table making the poker chips bounce in revolt of the sudden movement.

"Say that again you tank bred dinosaur!" Kitty roared back bringing her face right up to his in challenge.

"Hey guys." Shepherd spoke loudly but was of course ignored as the argument continued to heaten up. He watched as the others snickered into their drinks. _Great. They have been drinking … again_ he thought to himself.

"I said. You. Aint. Got the balls." Grunt pointed his fingers at Kitty, "Little. Girl." But before he could say anything more a fist came straight for his face launching him through the glass divider, of course shattering it as he heard a round of whooping of joy from the others.

"ENOUGH!" Shepherd roared marching into the doorway.

"Spoilsport." Kitty muttered crossing her arms in deviance.

"You guys have been drinking again." Shepherd placed his head in his hands in defeat, "Really?" he motioned to the now shattered glass divider and the out cold krogan snoring away.

"Blame Garrus." Kitty retorted before leaning against the table and taking yet another shot.

"No. Don't blame Garrus." The Turian returned standing up and swaying a little, gaining his balance he stood next to Kitty and scowled as she chuckled into her now empty glass.

"Right. Party is over."

"Awww Shepherd." Everyone replied but were faced with a scowling Commander.

"No. Back to your quarters and please someone make sure Tali doesn't throw up in her suit again." He could only watch as Zaeed grabbed Tali and both stumbled out of the room with the others. "EDI?"

"Yes Commander."

"Get the first cycle to pull a double … and someone to come get Grunt when he wakes up." Sighing Shepherd grabbed a couple of beers for himself and went back to his quarters, what the hell kind of crew had he made?

 **Once again thank you for the views and reviews :) I am happy people seem to be enjoying this! I must apologise if there are any grammar mistakes as I am also editing this the best I can. But please enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"You always spoil the fun." Kitty huffed as they stumbled to their quarters.

"Yeah blame the Turian." Garrus frowned bracing himself against the wall as once again he nearly lost his balance.

Both had somehow made their way to Garrus' quarters turning Kitty smirked, "So…" she chuckled as Garrus looked at her in utter confusion, holding up her finger she put her other hand behind her back and seemingly out of nowhere she pulled yet another bottle of alcohol, "You ready for round two … Turian?"

"Challenge accepted, little girl." he chuckled as she tried to punch him but missed either it be from the alcohol they had both consumed so far or because she did not intend to hit him. Opening the door he motioned for her to enter. He watched from the door as she stumbled into the room and looked around like a curious child.

"Crack it open then." Kitty threw the bottle to Garrus and made her way to his console. She could not help but look around the room, every surface was covered in modifyers for rifles, pistols etc and even some blueprints. However her attention was soon drawn back to the console.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked whilst twisting off the top of the bottle and looking for some glasses.

"Shh.." Typing away Kitty smiled when she found what she was looking for, switching to the large console screen which was sitting opposite a small sitting area she smiled as the screen came alive, "Ok handsome pick a movie."

"Impressive." Pouring the drinks Garrus took his omnitool and started searching through the endless list of titles, "I am not even going to ask how you got some of these." He murmured as he past a number of movie titles that had been officially banned by the council.

"ooooo ….ooo that one!"

"I thought I was choosing."

"Fine! … better be something good." Taking a drink Kitty sat back relaxing as Garrus took a seat next to her and started up a Turian movie she had never heard of.

Both had been sitting closely as they drank and watched the movie when out of the blue Kitty started screaming, "YOU CALL THAT SHOOTING … SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD! IN THE DAMN HEAD! WHAT THE HELL!" Garrus sat laughing into his drink as she continued screaming at the screen as the battle ensued.

Kitty turned to him in her seat, "What the hell! Did you see that!?"

"It is a movie Kitty."

"Not the point! He should have shot him! Now the princess is in danger! oh hell! she better not die or I will go down there and beat the shit out of the writers."

That was it Garrus completely lost it and sat in hysterics holding his stomach. He had never met a human whose mood could quickly change but also one that was so entertaining. "Hey calm down." he quickly grabbed her arm and sat her back down when he noticed her biotics flaring up, "The movie is still on." he muttered not letting go of her arm both of them once again fell back into silence as the movie continued.

Sitting he tried to focus on the movie however his attention was drawn to the female human sitting at his side. Every so often he would gaze over and notice that she was completely engrossed in the movie. He would never tell her that this was actually a children's movie on Palaven but he was finding it more entertaining seeing the emotions crossing her face as the story developed in front of them.

Pouring another round of drinks Garrus smirked as the movie credits began rolling and Kitty was still sitting there shocked. "Should we watch the next one?"

"There is a sequel?"

"Of course." Before he could continue Kitty had grabbed his omnitool and fired up the next movie, the opening credits already starting when he handed her a drink. "Cheers." and with that both of them downed the alcohol.

Leaning in to her Garrus whispered whilst smirking, "I never thought the big bad biotic would be a softy deep down."

Kitty immediately climbed into his lap and placed her hand over his mouth, "Don't you dare!" He was trying to answer back but was muffled by her hand, "No No. Not. A. Word!" She tapped his nose before putting her hand down and letting him speak.

Looking into her eyes he could see the anger in her eyes but also the sparkle of amusement. The way her eyes challenged him made his blood boil in an exciting way. "You know you shouldn't threaten a Turian." He smirked back at her.

"Oh no." She brought her face even closer to his, "The big bad Turian is getting mad?" She tapped his nose once more and grinned when she saw his mandibles flicker in what she thought was annoyance.

Noticing she was still straddling his lap, without warning he used this advantage and grabbed her hands and placed them behind her back, making her lean into him, "Be careful Kitty."

"Bring it on Vakarian." She leaned in tapping his nose once more with her own. Without warning his lips met hers in a heated kiss. He squeezed her hands, which were still behind her back, making her gasp in surprise as he kissed her deeper.

Kitty's mind went blank as Garrus assaulted her with his kisses. Damn the Turian could kiss. Feeling the heat slowly making its way through her body, she couldn't help but moan into his lips as he shifted her weight on his lap.

There was a small voice in the back of Garrus' mind telling him to stop this dangerous game but then she went and made the most delicious sound, he had ever heard as he moved his body against hers and once more he was lost in the sensation of her soft lips against his.

Loosening his grip on her hands he himself groaned in pleasure as she started running her fingers along his fringe making his whole body tingle with delight.

Catching their breath both sat facing each other, "Wow." Kitty grinned making Garrus chuckle in return, she leaned in for another round of breathtaking kissing when they both jumped when a voice rang out throughout the room.

"Commander Shepherd requests you to join him in his room Garrus."

Groaning Kitty reluctantly climbed off his lap and finished off her drink as he straightened out his clothes, "Tell him I will be up shortly EDI." Turning to Kitty he watched as she gathered the bottle and straightened her own clothes.

"Spoilsport." Kitty scowled before walking towards the door, turning she winked, "You've been holding out Vakarian, till next time." And with that she left leaving him standing there, frustrated, horny as hell and about to punch a certain Commander in the face.

"Keelah…"

"Not a fuckin' sound."

"Feel like I've been round for round with a Krogan."

"Ugghhhhh."

"Zzzzzzz… he he he…. zzzzzz"

"Are you all quite finished?" Shepherd stood at the head of the table within the Comms room as rounds of despair cried out in the air from the loud sound of his voice, echoing around the room.

"Evil!" Kitty moaned before her head thumped down against the table earning her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Tali who immediately moaned as her own head began swirling once more.

The rest of the team quickly filed into the room and stood as the groans once more went around the room. "Really guys?" Joker spoke hobbling into the room, "We pulled doubles so this lot could drink?" He looked to Shepherd who could only shrug as he looked up something on the nearby console. Joker sat down and jumped a little when Grunt began snoring again and chuckling in his sleep. "Now that is disturbing … on so many levels." Joker distanced himself from the krogan not wanting to wake the sleeping beast of muscle.

A holographic list of supplies appeared in the middle of the table, "We need to do a supply run." Shepherd began speaking whilst walking around the table. "So that means we need to stop at …"

"Omega!" Kitty beamed it was her home from home. If there was anywhere in the galaxy she felt the safest it was Omega. Sure it was full of mercenaries, drugs, violence, sex and other things which could make some people back away in fear it was her kinda place.

"No." Jack quickly spoke up, pointing a finger at Kitty who scowled.

"That means best behaviour from everyone" Shepherd spoke also earning him a childish response of defeat from the team. "Ok dismissed. Kitty stay behind."

Watching as everyone else left Kitty sat a little bit more alert as Shepherd continued to talk, "There is some supplies I need."

"Well get the supplies officer or Mirianda to get it." However the look she got from him stopped that train of thought, "Oh.. you mean."

"Yeah certain things that I am told you can only get your hands on." It disturbed him a little how she grinned at hearing this information. "Here is the list." He uploaded the information to her omnitool and watched as she worked her way through the list.

"Shepherd." She looked at him a little concerned, "Are you sure you want me to bring this stuff aboard your beautiful ship? You know if the alliance finds this or even C-sec. Actually scratch that they couldn't find their own brains most of the time."

"Don't worry EDI will set countermeasures to scans and supply lists can be rewritten. As you probably already know"

"Ok what have you done with him?" She stared at Shepherd a little suspiciously, when she suddenly started laughing, "Oh this will be fun. Welcome to the dark side Commander."

 _Why do I get the feeling this is just asking for trouble._ Shepherd thought to himself as he watched her leave. Hopefully thanks to their past activities within Omega, Aria was going to be more accommodating.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course the landing platform on Omega was teaming with people as usual. However unlike the Citadel these people could get you the most dangerous, exotic and rare items within the galaxy.

"I love this place." Kitty spoke checking her gear once more before stepping off the Normandy and letting the sights, sounds and smell of Omega soak in.

The others had been given some shore leave as supplies were gathered. Kitty knew exactly which contacts to get in touch with regarding Shepherd's request. Adjusting the small bag on her shoulder she made her way to the lower quarters of Omega, before she could even start gathering the supplies she first had to check up on a few things.

How long had it been since she was here? Looking around it seemed nothing had changed. Every so often you could catch sight of the mercenary groups signia and then there was Afterlife, the main hub of Omega. Even from the outside the music could be heard thumping to an intoxicating rhythm begging for you to go inside and experience the pleasures of Omega.

Kitty smirked as she noticed the usual line to get into Omega, but that was one place she did not want to go. Aria could be forgiving when she wanted but Kitty knew that she would just be asking for a death sentence if Aria saw her there. There was no hiding from Omega's queen already Kitty would not be surprised if Aria already had her crawlers out watching her every move.

Making her way down to the lower quarter Kitty frowned when she saw a so called preacher spouting absolute nonsense against humans. It didn't bother her and it seemed it did not bother the people standing listening either, let him spout his nonsense because if he said something out of line it wouldn't be surprise if he ended up dead within an hour. That was the way of Omega.

"Well well well …. what do we have here?" Kitty spoke standing with her arms crossed.

"Kitty? No it can't be … Kitty!" Kitty smiled as she was embraced by the older woman, "I can't believe it." Standing back they both gazed at each other then out of nowhere the woman began shouting, "YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED! WRITTEN! ANYTHING! I'VE BEEN WORRIED TO DEATH!"

Chuckling Kitty embraced the woman once more, "Sorry I didn't. Leesha. How are the kids?" Kitty smiled as she felt the woman trying to hide her tears. Leesha was only one of a hand full of people Kitty could trust with her life. The old woman looked fragile but she could still hold her own especially in Omega. She had aged since Kitty had last set eyes on her. Motioning both of them began walking like old friends.

"Kids are kids." Leesha spoke linking her arm with Kitty's, "We have a couple of new additions and would you believe little Kori got herself a job in the Citadel of all places." Both women still continued to make their way through the crowds of the lower quarters. "You and Jack both had me worried when I saw the newsfeeds. Really Kitty? I thought you knew better than that."

Shrugging Kitty grinned, "Past is the past. I am free now." Obviously she was not going to indulge Leesha on how exactly she was free, or what her circumstances were at the moment. "Don't give me that look. It's not like I broke out of prison."

"Being cheeky again I see." Leesha laughed as they finally reached their destination, "The kids are going to be so happy you came."

Looking at the neon sign burning dimly above the door Kitty frowned, "Did you not get the money I sent?" Kitty could not help but look in disgust as she saw the living conditions of Leesha and the kids. Even though she had been locked up, Kitty had made sure that regular credits would be transferred to Leesha under a different name so no one could trace it back to her. She looked at Leesha who went quiet as they walked through the door. "Leesha?" She stood and watched as the old woman began ringing her hands together with nervousness.

"We did. But you know Aria has her fees."

Clenching her fists at her sides Kitty could feel her biotics warming up. "Aria huh?" She spoke coldly as the name left her lips. Seeing that Leesha was about to protest Kitty continued, "Well since I'm here." Bringing up her omnitool she quickly transferred credits over to Leesha. "No I don't want to hear it. Go get what you guys need I've got somethings to take care of. I'll be staying a few days." Embracing Leesha once more, Kitty began working through her contact list on her omnitool, it was time to get in touch with a few old friends.

It would take at least a few more hours for her contacts to get back in touch. Kitty had made sure everything had been encrypted and of course made sure they knew it was actually her. Kitty had learnt this basic rule of encrypting messages from her early life, unfortunately it seemed no one else could speak mind to mind with their sister, _lucky bastards!_ She thought chuckling when she felt the familiar string of curse words enter her mind.

Looking around she frowned once again, it looked like Leesha had been scraping by. The medical station was hanging off the wall, the walls themselves looked like they could cave in any moment and the air filtration system …. Kitty sighed as it came to life with a shudder and cough. Opening up the small bag she had brought with her from the Normandy Kitty began working on the simple repairs, cursing Aria with every breath.

"There is nothing like noodles and beer." Grunt smirked while ordering yet another order of spicy noodles from the very questionable volus behind the counter.

"How can you eat this?" Garrus looked in disgust as Grunt began finishing off what must of been his fourth helping taking in account the empty boxes already littering the table in front of them.

"Once you get past the taste of dead things that's when the spice really hits. He he he."

"I think I might actually see a Turian vomit." Joker chuckled into his beer.

Garrus was about to retort when his omnitool began beeping showing an incoming call, he didn't hesitate when he saw it was a certain biotic however nothing could prepare him for who was on the other end of the call, "Erm… Hello."

"Look look it works … wait Seema look it works." The boys face lit up while he screamed for the others join him, soon the screen showed a number of children's faces, ranging from age staring back at a very confused Garrus. "Hello?" The child spoke again.

"Hello?" Garrus spoke. He noticed Grunt and Joker had moved their seats so they could also see the screen.

Gasps of surprise rang out from the children, "Krogan!" They all screamed before talking over each other in excitement. Garrus could only look at the others as both began laughing along with the children.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" A voice could be heard in the distance making the kids turn around briefly before turning their attention back to the omnitool screen. "Hey! What are you…." Suddenly the omnitool was grasped out of the kids hands and Kitty came onto the screen however she was not paying any attention to the callers, "What have I told you guys about playing with this."

"Aww Kitty!" Once again a unison of disappointed voices rang out.

"Don't give me …" Kitty stopped when she saw the call was still open, hearing the laughing coming from the other side of the call Kitty frowned, "Really guys !?" She grinned before sitting down and letting the kids gather around, still fascinated by the callers.

"Aww is Kitty playing mama." Joker laughed loudly when he saw her mouth a string of curse words towards him.

"Erm… Hi." Garrus spoke again chuckling between his words.

"Vakarian I swear…."

"Can we see the krogan?" One of the boys spoke up making the kids gather even closer to the small screen. Making kitty sigh in defeat.

"Where are you guys?" she spoke, there was no way she was going to win against these little monsters of emotional blackmail.

"Noodles." Grunt shouted from behind Joker and Garrus as once more he placed another order.

Kitty knew the place, "Ok stay there be there in five." She spoke before ending the call, leaving a still laughing Joker and Garrus.


	8. Chapter 8

After finally being able to herd the children into the elevator Kitty sighed in relief, even though with every passing floor outsiders could probably still hear the hysteric excited screams of "Krogan! Krogan! Krogan!" She was about to tell them to shut up once more, for what seemed the hundredth time when her omnitool lit up notifying her of an incoming message.

 _We need to talk. Meet me in bay 2505. I'll be waiting._

 _F_

Smirking Kitty quickly deleted the message and leaned back, no longer caring to shush the children. It seemed her contacts had gotten the supplies a lot quicker than she thought, then again this was Omega. Before she even could stop them the doors opened and the small army of kids ran out still screaming at the top of their lungs. Pushing herself off Kitty stepped out of the elevator and followed the now distant screams of excitement.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Joker spoke as he looked over Garrus' shoulder and noticed a number of kids running up to them. Before anyone else could speak the kids had descended on their table knocking over a number of empty noodle cartons.

"Wow a real life krogan."

"Are you kitty's friends?"

"Have you killed anyone?"

"I'm hungry."

The questioning continued non stop, Garrus and Joker could only sit back as all of them seemed to surround Grunt as he tried to finish off yet another helping of noodles. Every so often he would give a short answer to one question however as usual that was quickly replaced by yet another string of questions. "Alright alright guys." Kitty spoke approaching the table, "Shut it or no noodles." Before any of them could disapprove Kitty waved to the Volus at the counter and ordered another round of noodles for the table. Once everyone had settled the whole table became a conversation center of exchanging war stories etc. Of course Grunt had to be reminded every so often to dampen down some of the details.

The group had been relaxing for sometime before the omnitool began notifying Kitty once more. "Sorry guys gotta go." Kitty spoke standing up, "Cya later." Before anyone could question where she was off too, Kitty was already heading towards the loading bay areas of Omega.

Walking through the loading bays at first glance no one would suspect that more than half of the cargo just lying around was dangerous, hell if you looked carefully you could make out the odd danger signia on the crates which had been scratched off. Even the so called authorities of Omega no longer questioned what went through the loading bays.

Tying up her hair into a loose ponytail Kitty made her way to the meeting place with ease. It made her chuckle when she thought about all the times she would have come down here chasing after something or someone. The place was like a never ending maze and all it took was for you to turn the wrong corner, come face to face with the wrong kind of person and you would be looking back at Omega through the other end of the airlock.

"It's been a long time Ferro." She smirked as she saw one of her contacts standing there with what looked like the cargo she wanted.

"It has indeed." The salarian stood with his arms crossed watching Kitty carefully. "Heard you were doing time in Purgatory. Nasty business."

Shrugging her shoulders Kitty chuckled, "Aww did you miss me that much."

"Hell no." Ferro frowned, "Let's get down to business. You have what I need."

Bringing up her omnitool Kitty transferred the information over to Ferro, "Courtesy of the Shadow Broker." Once the transfer was complete Kitty approached the crate sitting at his feet when all of sudden everything went dark in the area. "What the hell?" Kitty went to grab her pistol but cursed when her hand did not brush against the usual metal. Only now would she forget to bring it.

Hearing movement behind her Kitty began to fire up her biotics, the burning sensation running through her veins helped calm her a little.

"I wouldn't do that little Devil."

Gazing down Kitty noticed a number of little red dots scattering her upper torso, smirking she raised her hands whilst slowly cooling her biotics. Without a warning the lights came back on blinding both Kitty and Ferro temporarily. Kitty could only watch as her focus turned to an approaching asari walked upto her in full armor, her hands nestled on top of the assault rifle at her side. The woman approached and pulled out a holo platform which buzzed to life, "Aria." Kitty growled as a very smug looking asari grinned back.

"My my how long has it been?" Aria smirked when she noticed Kitty fold her arms in defiance.

"Not long enough."

The holo began pacing in front of her. Kitty began mapping out the loading area in her mind, she could escape with the cargo, however she knew that Aria knew that also and judging by the number of red dots hovering steadily on her torso Aria was not going to give her a chance. "You are done here Ferro." Aria spoke and she could only watch as the idiot hurried off. Kitty bit her bottom lip as she tried to formulate a plan, "Don't even think about it human. I know that look." Aria spoke chuckling, "I will let you go, of course I need something doing first."

"Fuck you Aria." Kitty scowled as she heard the distant sound of a rifle being cocked.

"Feisty as always. I'm not giving you a choice, you either do as I say or …." The image of Aria disappeared and was quickly replaced by a very frightened looking Leesha.

"Bitch!"

"Don't I know it." Aria returned smiling smugly, "Now listen little devil, I'm sending you information. I want this person to disappear." Kitty looked down at her omnitool as it lit up with life, "And don't try to trick me. You know what will happen if you fuck with me." The holo quickly disappeared and was shortly followed by the silent asari and the red dots. Standing there Kitty gazed down at the information, cursing she grabbed the small crate and made her way back. So much for enjoying shore leave she thought as she hit the elevator button to take her back to the lower quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews and follows :) I am taking everything that has been said into account, the characters especially Kitty are still developing but I hope you still enjoy :)**

 _Psycho._

 _What is it shithead?_

 _Tell Shepherd the cargo is ready for pick up._

 _Tell him yourself._

 _I know he is there with you idiot! I still got some business to take care of._

 _Want some help?_

 _No!_ Kitty quickly shut off the connection with Jack, who was most likely cursing to the high heavens right about now. Rubbing her temples she looked down on the arsenal that sat on the table in front of her. _Fuckin' Aria!_ Kitty cursed silently as she started checking the mods on the pistols in front of her. Looking down at her omnitool Kitty ignored the incoming messages, now wasn't the time to slack off, Leesha needed her and she needed to get off Omega as quickly as possible. 

Pulling the hood over her head Kitty made her way through the lower quarters, blending in with the crowds of tired looking people. She had went over the information Aria sent her a number of times, seems like this volus had been sticking his fingers in some of Aria's business where he shouldn't. Steadying her breath she could feel the usual weight of her pistol at her side, hiding underneath the long black cloak she was wearing.

Volus' never usually put up a fight however they were known to buy any thug or mercenary going for so called protection and it would be the topping on the cake if Kitty went in there and stood face to face with a Krogan with no fire power.

Walking ahead Kitty slipped into a darkened corner as she saw the store which the volus owned. If there was one thing they thought more valuable than their life was their business. She was about to move in closer when her omnitool lit up once more, seeing that it was the Normandy trying to call her she quickly switched it to silence mode, there was no going back from here on out.

"Commander."

"Yes EDI?"

"Kitty is not reporting in. She has refused any contact."

Shepherd looked up from the tablet he was holding, "What do you mean she isn't answering?"

Joker quickly answered, "We've been trying for over an hour commander. Still nothing."

Shepherd cursed under his breath, everyone else had called in. Making his way to the cockpit Shepherd motioned for Jack to join him when he noticed her stepping onto the ship. "Do we know where she is?" He asked praying that she hadn't put her omnitool on privacy which would make this an even more pain in the ass. He stood and watched as Joker began working away at the consoles in front of him.

"She is currently in the lower quarter." EDI spoke up, her holographic sphere appearing to the side of Joker.

"Yeah EDI's right … But… She isn't moving." Joker spoke bringing up a blueprint of the lower quarters of Omega and there was a slow flashing dot showing Kitty's location.

"SHIT. FUCK." Jack started cursing as she tried to reach her sister and was only met with a dull empty silence. Looking at the map Jack memorized it and pulled her pistol out. However Shepherd grabbed her by the arm, "Something is wrong Shepherd."

"EDI, Joker keep an eye on all security outlets." Grabbing his own assault rifle Shepherd quickly checked the mods, "Garrus … Grunt report to the front of the ship, bring your guns." Turning to Jack he shook his head, "Nothing can go smoothly can it." Jack could only chuckle in reply as they all left the ship in search of their missing team mate.

Thankfully the lower quarters was not the best lit place on Omega which made it a hell of alot easier for Kitty to slip into the back of the store without having to worry about someone innocent noticing. Placing the tech contacts into her eyes Kitty stood for a moment as they fired up and began showing her the security wiring of the building, she had to stop herself from laughing out loud, this was definitely one of the worst security wire ups she had ever seen.

It only took her a matter of seconds to disable the camera and sensor gracing the other door. She could hear muffled conversation from the other side telling her the target was there and she was about to make his day a little more shitter.

After waiting for the conversation to dull a little Kitty opened the double doors and slipped in, making sure she kept to the corners of the room. It surprised her that there was no security wires glowing in this room, from the look of it this was his office. Taking out the tech contacts she once again closed her eyes as her eyes refocused in on her surroundings.

Taking deep breaths Kitty waited in silence before making her way further into the room, it seemed she still had some time to figure out how she was going to end this little game of Aria's.

Stepping into the middle of the room Kitty removed her hood and looked around the room, there were plenty of hiding places, not that she would need them of course, Volus were so easy to kill the only thing you really had to worry about was if there was a small mercenary army on the other side of a door.

The buzzing was the first thing she heard turning to gaze at the large windows to her left, Kitty had no time to react as the rocket hit its target and sent her flying backwards, engulfed in debris and fire.

The explosion rocked the whole lower quarter like a small earthquake, the tremors could be felt one after another as another rocket hit its target. The group stumbled on their feet as a herd of people came screaming around the corner running away from the smoke and heat, "What the hell?" Shepherd spoke before gaining his senses and motioned for the others to go against the crowd, the urgency now more apparent as they felt the heat first then saw the now burning store in front of them.

Her head was ringing in agony as she tried to move, she could hear the distant sound of her sister's voice calling her, was she here? No. The voice was mingling with the ringing echoing throughout her body. Forcing her eyes open Kitty winced as the smoke and heat hit her, _what fucking idiot uses rockets?_ She thought as she once again opened her eyes. The scream would of have been ripped out of her as she tried to move but she could only stop herself from choking on the blood rising up through her throat. Kitty was about to brace herself to move again when she heard the steady sound of footsteps approaching her. "Tut tut Kitty….Not even this could finish you." Kitty tried to turn her head to gaze up at the face looking down at her but her body once again screamed in agony at any minimal movement, however the voice continued becoming more clear as the ringing subsided, "You know, Aria should have gotten rid of you when she got the chance but no.. she liked her little human toy."

The venom was ever present in the voice as the person began pacing in front of Kitty, her eyes transfixed on the feet in front of her as they passed her vision. "Do you know how much you're worth since Purgatory? Oh what I could do with that bounty." It was the laugh that made Kitty draw in breath, she knew who it was standing in front of her, watching as she bled out to near death.

"Leesha." Kitty spat as she forced her hands beneath her and began to move. She was making progress when she was suddenly kicked in the ribs making her cry out in pain as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, the tears and blood now mixing together.

"You know at first I felt sympathy for you and your sister. Even when every week I would expect you to be dragged in bloody and bruised." Kitty held her breath as she heard a thermo clip being put into a gun and the buzz of it warming up as Leesha continued, "But then as I struggled with those god damn brats… You were living like queens." Kitty could only lie there and try not to choke on her own blood once again as the end of the pistol came into view, aiming right between her eyes. "Now it's my time to live like a queen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has taken me so long to upload this chapter but I hope everyone has a wonderful thanksgiving :) and thank you once again for all your support :D**

Kitty was no longer listening to Leesha prattling on, all her attention was on the pistol hovering steadily in front of her. She was using all her energy to keep herself breathing, the blood was slowly crawling its way up her windpipe making her cough every so often. Every limb hurt and she was sure she could smell burning flesh not that it mattered. No. Firing up her biotics could work, however nothing was as a quick as a bullet especially at this distance.

Her attention was once more drawn to Leesha as the woman stood over her, planting a foot at either side of her bleeding body. "You know… I was hoping for at least some look of fear, or even a plea but then again it is you." Scowling Kitty spat a mixture of blood and spit into her face. There was no way in the whole universe she would ever plead for her life or show fear. "Defiant till the end." Leesha sighed before wiping the blood from her face in disgust.

The buzzing increased as the thermal clip began working its way through the chamber of the pistol, it would only be a matter of seconds before her brains would be painted all over the room. It would be the end. _Finally._ Kitty stared defiantly down the pistol. There was no point in looking away. No point in regrets. Jack could look after herself, there wasn't any question of that, however it took her by surprise when the poker night with the others flashed into her memory. Coughing some more Kitty knew if the bitch didn't hurry up and pull the trigger she would surely drown herself in her own blood.

"Let's end this." Leesha spoke standing above Kitty with a grin.

Coughing once more Kitty continued to stare down the barrel of the gun, counting the seconds it took for the trigger to be pulled. But it seemed fate was going to play this out some more, because just as she watched Leesha's fingers move to squeeze the trigger the sound of a number of guns being cocked seemed to echo through the room.

"Don't think about it bitch!" The voice growled through the room as a red dot appeared right in the middle of Leesha's forehead. Kitty was going to speak when once again she began choking on her own blood, her lungs beginning to burn. "You ok shithead?" The voice spoke again making Kitty wince in pain as she tried to chuckle.

"Don't come any closer." Leesha commanded as a number of footsteps were heard approaching them both. Kitty watched as the pistol began shaking in front of her eyes. It didn't take a genius to notice that Jack or whoever was with her had continued to walk forward as Leesha once again steadied the gun aiming at Kitty.

Kitty noticed movement from the corner of her eyes, Jack had definitely brought people. She tried to focus on the people moving about but her attention was always brought back to Leesha. It felt like she was swallowing lava as she tried to clear her airway once more, the coughing echoing throughout the room.

The room descended into silence as everyone waited for the perfect moment to move, however Kitty knew that Leesha would still get a shot off before a bullet actually hit the bitch. Wincing in pain she began to try and move drawing the attention of everyone.

"I wouldn't do that." Leesha shouted placing a foot on Kitty's chest and began to grin, "Say goodbye Jack."

Looking down his sniper rifle, Garrus took a steady breath as he concentrated on his target. He knew it was bad when he heard Shepherd whispering through their comms, keeping him updated on the situation. Luckily Jack had of course went running in like a bull in a china shop and distracted the woman for a moment. But it wasn't enough, when he was just about to squeeze the trigger the woman brought her attention back to a choking Kitty.

The red dot never left the woman's head as everyone held their breath awaiting Shepherds command. Watching down the scope Garrus cursed as he saw the telltale signs of Kitty's biotics firing up.

At first Garrus found it hard to keep track of biotics even with his C-sec training, it seemed they could just fire it up without warning and before you know you were sailing through the air. However after running missions with the twins Garrus noticed that if you looked carefully you could notice the electrical sparks appearing in the air and the slight increase of heat hitting your skin.

Leesha's attention was once more drawn to Jack as the twin began walking towards them once more, "Stop right there Jack."

It was all she needed, firing her biotics felt like being stabbed over and over but then Leesha moved the gun away from her and towards Jack. Taking the opportunity Kitty grabbed Leesha's ankle, "NO!.' was all Jack could scream as everyone could only watch as both of them were engulfed in Kitty's red biotics. The others had to shield their eyes as the biotic field began to pulse with power. Suddenly everything went deadly silent as without any indication the biotic field exploded throwing both Kitty and Leesha out of the shattered windows and both began falling hundreds of feet towards the ground floor of the lower quarters. The screams of Leesha disappearing as both finally hit the ground below.

 _SHITHEAD! SHITHEAD! You better answer me! …. Please… I swear I will drag your ass back from the dead you fuckin' idiot._

Jack ran through the building trying to reach her twin as fast as she could. It panicked her even more when no matter how much she tried, Kitty was not answering back. Jack did not even stop when her eyes fell upon the corpse of Leesha, her attention was fully on her sister who was lying in a pool of blood a few feet away. _Please… shithead! shithead!_ Still she kept trying but still no answer.

Falling to her knees Jack gathered up Kitty's body and began muttering even pleading for her to answer back. Brushing her sister's long red hair out of her face Jack could feel the tears building up but stopped herself as she heard the others approaching them. Why the hell hadn't she packed some medi gel Jack thought as she tried to stop the blood from pouring out of Kitty.

Shepherd grabbed Jack and pulled her into his arms as Garrus and Grunt began applying medi gel. "EDI?" Shepherd spoke through his comms, "I need Mordin and the Doc on standby Kitty is in a critical condition."

"Yes Shepherd. A shuttle is on its way to pick you up."

Grunt shook his head as yet another medi pack did nothing, there was no movement coming from Kitty. He stood and walked over to Shepherd who was still consoling a distraught Jack. "It isn't looking good Shepherd." Grunt spoke in a defeated tone as he turned to see the shuttle EDI had requested.

A whole medi pack and still nothing Garrus cursed as he once again applied medi gel to numerous wounds scattering Kitty's body. Looking through his visor he could not help but be alarmed from the statics being ran back to him. He was about to stop applying medi gel there was no use, all life signs were fading rapidly, her heartbeat was only just registering...

A desperate gasp for air made everyone jump in surprise, "Kitty hang in there!" Garrus spoke cradling her head as blood started pooling from her mouth, "Shepherd we have to hurry." He noticed his visor picking up a panicked heartbeat but even he knew humans only had a certain amount of blood in their bodies.

Waiting for the shuttle to land Garrus lifted Kitty up and ran to the shuttle leaving a visible trail of blood behind them.

The whole Normandy was in emergency mode as they made their way to the medical bay. Thankfully Mordin and Dr Chakwas were already in prep mode as Garrus laid Kitty down on one of the medical beds. "Everyone out." Dr Chakwas spoke as she hushed everyone out, Jack not even putting up a fight. All the others could do was wait and let them do their work.

"She better fuckin' survive!" Jack screamed at Shepherd before storming off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I have not updated this in forever! Real life took over and I have been trying to plan out how the story develops. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys! This is a slow introduction back into the swing of things. Hopefully I will be updating regular as much as i can! :) Enjoy!**

Packing up the last of the small amount of things she had on her Kitty stood against the medical bed and awaited for the doctor to return. She had been stuck in this god forsaken place for nearly two months … _TWO FUCKIN' MONTHS!_ Kitty scowled at herself, of course the first thing she had done when she had gained consciousness was check her messages.

There were only a handful of messages from everyone, it had pissed her off at first however it didn't take Kitty long to realise they were on the other side of the galaxy killing shit!

 _I wanna be killin shit!_ She once again lost herself in thought of everyone when the doors behind her opened and one of the resident doctor's stepped in.

"Your face will stay like that you know." The soft feminine voice spoke out bringing Kitty back to reality.

"Hey doc." Grabbing the small bag next to her Kitty turned and walked up to the woman, "Please tell me I can escape this place." She whined earning her a little chuckle from the woman.

"Don't worry I'm satisfied you won't go blowing up the Presidium …" The doc stopped a moment before continuing, "Then again Chakwas did warn me …"

Kitty could only laugh, bringing up her omnitool the doc swiped her own over the tool and a small green alert beeped on the console screen. Walking out the room as quickly as she could she gave a quick bye over her shoulder whilst practically running towards the elevator.

There was no way in hell she was going to spend another day in this place. She had tried to leave before but thanks to the warnings from Chakwas they were waiting for her to do that exact thing.

Once the elevator doors closed Kitty sighed in relief, she had been cleared. She could still feel her biotics running mildly throughout her body, after extensive tests they had finally gotten her biotics somewhat under control, of course they had warned her not to overdo it. Naturally Kitty wanted to go to the nearest battlefield and test them out.

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder she made her way down to the nearest restaurant, she wanted some real food. Walking through she couldn't help but gaze around it seemed everyone was still going about their day to day even with the god damn reapers were practically knocking at the door.

Moving her hair to the side, Kitty quickly found a seat overlooking the large ass krogen statue sitting proudly in the middle of the whole citadel. Grabbing a menu she quickly ordered enough food to feed three people and of course a nice chilled beer to start the lunch off. Time to get in touch with the crazies.

The Normandy was unusually quiet as everyone sat silently going about their business. They had been doing random runs from one end of the galaxy to the next and were still no closer to actually finding a solution to the human colonies going missing.

Garrus, Shepherd, Jack and of course Grunt were all sitting in the lounge silently lost in their own thoughts when out of nowhere all their omnitools began beeping with an incoming message, making everyone jump in their seats.

 _Guess who got released you miserable bunch of idiots !_ The message made all of them look up at each other before yet again another message was being beeped through, however there was no message just a photo.

Garrus could not help but smile a little when he saw the photo of one certain biotic, grinning like a fool whilst sitting at what must of been the small restaurant next to the statue, he thought as he noticed the large krogen standing behind her.

"Finally!" Grunt stood and shouted, "About time we got her back. Ahh I need to shoot something." And with that statement he strode out the room, shortly joined by Jack and Shepherd who were now having a very animated conversation.

 _Shouldn't you be practising that aim of yours?_ Garrus quickly replied.

 _Ouch. My heart bleeds. Hahahaha you wish Turian bring your ass here and i'll show you how to really shoot!_

Garrus laughed out loud, before quickly replying, _From the way your sister has just left the room i'm sure we will be there in a day or two._

 _Pfft! should be here now! .. anyways my feast has arrived cya soon Turian._

Sitting back Garrus smirked to himself, after weeks of feeling bored and frustrated he finally began feeling like his old self. Sure it had been rather quiet on the ship after Kitty had left, normally she would be either messing around with something and getting shouted at by EDI or having a screaming biotic match with her sister. At first it had annoyed him how those two acted, going against all military protocol and behaviour. However after looking up more information on human behaviour he realised it was just how some humans were and it brought some entertainment to a normal boring day.

A thought quickly came to him, bringing up his omnitool once more he quickly messaged the crazy human, _Where you staying?_

It seemed to take that woman hours to reply, _Probably going to see if there is a empty room somewhere…._

Garrus shook his head, of course it wouldn't have occurred to her that she would need somewhere to sleep. _Since I'm in a good mood you can use my place. Code is 456:870 Feel free to use anything you want. Except the food … i think there is food there._ Had he left food? Had his sister kept the place clean for him? However when he was about to rethink his message he realised he had already sent it. Of course his sister would of kept tabs on the place, she was like another mother to him.

 _You are fast moving aren't you …_ Garrus rolled his eyes and chuckled before continuing to read the rest of the message, _I'll check it out. Thanks Turian. Next drink is on me!_


	12. Chapter 12

**As I have mentioned before this story may go off from the main plot or include characters who are not present in ME2 but I hope you still enjoy. I am trying to improve my writing so please bare with me all feedback is welcome :)**

Somehow Kitty had been able to make her way to the apartment without much trouble. It hadn't surprised her that she was now in the Turian part of Citadel, well… that's how she would describe it. After looking around she realised she was one of only about a handful of humans in this part of the Citadel, not that it bothered her of course.

After passing a hallway full of identical apartment doors it wasn't till she turned at the end of the hallway that she saw the apartment door she needed.

It hadn't surprised her Garrus had picked the last one of the unit, hell the place was an ideal tunnel to filter out any enemies that decided to turn up at your door.

Punching in the code she waited a few seconds till the door beeped and unlocked, stepping in she quickly closed the door and dropped the bag at her feet. _Holy Fuck Vakarian!_ She could not believe her eyes, it seemed nearly every wall was covered in mods and the surfaces covered with some sort of half finished weapon, the turian could supply his own army. Kitty couldn't help but feel a little proud of the him.

Walking further in she couldn't stop herself from running her fingers over the nearest set of rifles scattered across one of the small side tables. It made her think of her own quarters on the Normandy, of course she had been told not to keep her mini projects scattered all over the place, bloody Miranda. Pulling herself away from the small arsenal Kitty began looking about the rest of the apartment.

Everything seemed to have been cleaned within an inch of its life. The dark counters of the small kitchen gleamed in the soft lighting of the room.

The whole apartment was on the small side but it was comfortably small, hell she had stayed in worse places.

Stretching her hands over her head she yawned, her large lunch was finally making her feel tired. Grabbing her bag Kitty began settling in for the evening.

Back on the Normandy the graveyard shift was about to start, most of the crew had begun their nightly rituals before the ship descended into night lighting and only a skeleton crew. Sitting down on the small couch in his quarters, Garrus popped open a beer and sat back whilst checking over some emails, his omnitool flashed with a new message,

 _We are heading to the Citadel for some well deserved shore leave, you know the rules. Commander._

Garrus took another sip of beer before turning his attention to some older messages, most of them were useless advertisements, however one caught his attention.

 _Apartment security protocol has been enabled. Please enjoy your stay._

Oh… Garrus sat forward he had totally forgotten he had the security system installed only a few days before he had left for Omega. Moving to the console he brought up the email once more and hovered over the set of links debating whether to bring up the cameras or not. Of course he had scattered a number of cameras throughout the small apartment, it was an excellent feature, he had to admit that after the disaster of the SR-1 he had become even more paranoid. God he was turning into his father.

Shaking that thought from his mind, Garrus cracked open another beer before clicking the links, did the system even still work? He had never fully tested it. However soon enough his console screen was soon replaced with a scattering of camera feedbacks. His apartment was now staring back at him, it looked exactly the same as he had left it that day. He was going to close down the feedback when movement from the top right camera caught his attention.

Touching the screen the camera enlarged and he got a better view, taking another sip he had to stop himself from choking when her image came into frame. Shuffling in his seat Garrus couldn't take his eyes off the screen, she had actually taken him up on his offer, there was an actual human in his apartment. If only his father could see this he would have a field day.

His mandibles flickered a little when he saw her move off screen but he quickly changed the image to the next camera.

She had awaken a little dazed and a little sore, Turians definitely didn't have the softest of furniture. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Kitty made her way to the kitchen, the coldness from the tiled floors made her legs goosepimple up. Opening up the refrigerator she shivered a little as the cold air hit the rest of her body, grabbing the left overs from her lunch she closed it with her foot before moving over to the microwave … was it called a microwave? Did Turians have microwaves? Kitty pondered a moment before giving into her hunger and throwing the leftovers in and hoping for the best.

Garrus placed his feet on the desk and leaned back into his seat becoming more relaxed. He watched as she made her way through the kitchen and threw some food in to be reheated. Sipping on his beer his mandibles flickered once more when he saw her stretch giving him a full view of her body. He gripped his drink as he realised she was only wearing a vest top. He noticed she had wandered to another room and after a few minutes he realised she had completely forgotten about her food, chuckling he quickly typed a message to her, _FOOD!_

It was only when he saw her run back into the kitchen that he realised what he had just done. _Good move Garrus you fucking pyjak!_ He cursed to himself.

Thank god he had messaged her when he had or he would be returning to a burnt down apartment. Blowing on her food she took a mouthful before realisation hit her, bringing up her omnitool she quickly tapped a message back, _How the hell did you …._ She sent the message before suspiciously looking up to the corners of the room, switching to her new synthetic eyesight, _Thank you Mordin,_ her eyes were drawn to the top right corner next to her, a soft yellow glow met her, he had cameras, no surprise there but he was watching her?….oh this was going to be fun.

 _Enjoying the show Vakarian?_ she typed the message before taking another bite of her food.

It took a minute or two for his reply to ping through, _Don't know what you mean. That message was meant for Grunt, sorry._ Taking another sip of his beer, Garrus sat back and sighed in relief at his response, he knew it was wrong and could of easily switched the console off however he could not bring himself to do that and continued watching her, intrigued to see what she did next.

Kitty took another bite and smirked when she saw his response, _oh so thats your game is it?_ She thought to herself. Taking a few more mouthfuls Kitty quickly finished her meal, pushing the plate to the side she grinned to herself turning her back to the camera, now she was going to have some fun with that peeping tom.

Making her way back into the bedroom she once again switched her synthetic eyes on and noticed another soft glow, this time however from the corner just above the window, which had dimmed to black to filter out the artificial light of the Citadel.

Looking to the small console installed into the side of the bedroom door, she rocked on her toes as she began searching through his music choice. Everything was dark and broody and she loved it.

Luckily for him he had stashed a few cases of alcohol underneath his desk. It had taken the teamwork of him, Zaeed and Joker to sneak it from the cargo hold. Cracking open another bottle he quickly dimmed the lights in his quarters and went back to watching the console. Sitting back down he was about to take another drink when his full attention was drawn to the screen. He cursed out loud as he sat forward to try and get a better look.

He watched in silence as he figure began to move about his old bedroom, how many times had he actually slept there? The thought quickly entered then left as the figure on the screen began swaying her hips to what must of been music. Everytime she moved her arms above her head he was greeted with a delightful sight of her body and when she swung her hips … Garrus groaned in frustration as he felt his body ache. He needed to close the console, stop this dangerous game, his hand reached for the power button when his omnitool pinged with an incoming message.

 _Liking the show Vakarian?_

His body tensed with every word, looking back to the console he drew in his breath as she slowly began lifting her top over her body, her hips still swaying delightfully. Growling his hand automatically when to his aching groin as he began rubbing himself through his clothes. He knew she was tease, hell she flirted with everyone but that didn't stop him wanting her. He would have continued that train of thought but once again she had gained his full attention.

The grin on her face kept growing as she continued to dance around the room. This kind of music always reminded her of Omega and she couldn't help but imagine herself dancing in the middle of Aria's den, all eyes gazing over her body as the music swayed her hips however her mind focused on one set of eyes that belonged to a very broody Turian.

Hell she didn't know if he was watching, hell she didn't care she had been locked up in that hospital room far too long she was going to enjoy herself. It did not take her body long to start becoming hot as she continued her dance around the room. Turians were known to hate the cold and it seemed Garrus followed in that exact same thought as the room began to rise in temperature. Was it the room? Or was it just her?

Kitty grinned as she began to peel her vest top off, still moving to the music that had now changed to a more slow beat. If he was still watching she was going to give him one hell of a tease. Biting her bottom lip she began to move more erotically enjoying the way the air hit her skin, the thought of him there on the Normandy peeking at her every move. The thought of him aching as much as she had begun too. The images swam around in her mind making her groan out loud into the empty bedroom.

Once the playlist had ended Kitty found herself nearer to the camera, she needed to cool down there was no way she would be able to sleep if she kept this up. She began walking to the bathroom, she needed one hell of a cold shower, however before she could even take two steps her omnitool beep with a message on top the bed, grabbing it she had a sudden intake in breath and smiled.

 _Don't stop._

Garrus sat growling into his fist, she had since moved into the bathroom, completely ignoring his pleading request, but he couldn't change the screen, his body was begging him too but his mind was still replaying her little display in the bedroom. His other hand was preoccupying itself with his now fully extended and aching groin.

A knock on his door made Garrus jump up from his seat and quickly close the console, "Give me a second." he shouted, cursing when he gazed down and saw his erect penis staring back at him … "I'll be one second." he shouted again as he quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed his old C-sec hoodie and slipped it on, thankfully it covered everything.

Running a flustered hand through his fringe he quickly pressed the code into the nearby wall console and the doors slide open.

"Not interrupting anything I hope." Shepherd grinned before waltzing into the room, taking his usual spot on the small sofa.

"No. Just having a quick nap." Garrus took a deep breath before sitting back at his desk, his eyes wandering over to the now sleeping console screen. "What can I do for you Shepherd?" He watched as his Shepherd sat forward placing both elbows on each knee he sat forward.

"You sure I wasn't interrupting?" Shepherd grinned like a fool when he noticed the Turian sitting opposite him squirm in his seat a little.

"Get to the point Shepherd." Garrus bit back seeing that foolish ass grin appear.

Shepherd ran a hand through his hair before sitting back, "I need to ask a favor."

"A favor?" He had to stop him from laughing at the so called saviour of humanity was sitting there like a nervous teenager. "What kind of favor you after?" It was his turn to grin as Shepherd cast a death glare his way before beginning to pace the room.

"Not a word to anyone Vakarian." Shepherd pointed at him awaiting his nod of agreement, sighing he continued, "I want you to come on a date with me" Garrus burst out laughing, "I will shoot you Vakarian." Realising what he had said Shepherd quickly joined in with his laughter, "I meant … will you shut the fuck up.. What I meant to say was that I want you to come on a double date with me."

"Ok.. wait isn't this one of those things where I get stuck with the ugly one?" Garrus tried to remember how the human movie he saw went exactly.

"Trust me." Shepherd stood up grinning once more he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You are gonna love it." Shepherd began to leave before shouting over his shoulder, "Plus Cerberus is paying." The doors quickly closed after him.

Garrus cursed to himself when he found himself about to switch the console back on. No. This was not good. When the hell did he turn into one of those weird guys, his mandibles flickered in annoyance as he made himself lie down in bed.

Of course he found females attractive, hell he even may have a little fun with one of the ambassador's daughters on the Citadel in his younger days, but even then he never found himself drooling and acting like a hormonal teenager, especially over a human.

His thoughts went back to his C-sec days when he would walk around the clubs and notice the odd coupling of a Turian and a human. Of course the newest species had peaked his curiosity after seeing them slowly appear on the Citadel, however he had always wondered what others found attractive about them …. well that was until he met a crazy ass biotic.

Looking at his omnitool he noticed the time, hell he needed to get some sleep but his body was still aching and just even the thought of her had rekindled his need.


End file.
